


Aftermath

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: A look at Sharon immediately after the death of Peggy Carter.





	

~~~~~~

Sharon slammed the door to the hotel room shut and headed straight for the bed, collapsing on top of the covers and burying her face in the soft fabric. She didn’t even bother kicking off her heels as she curled into Natasha’s thigh. Natasha stroked her hair gently, lightly scratching her nails along Sharon’s scalp. Sharon shuddered and searched blindly with her hand until Natasha took it, rubbing the skin at the back of her wrist comfortingly. Sharon squeezed her eyes shut and tried to swallow down the emotions that had been threatening her throughout the funeral. 

“She’s really gone, Nat.” 

Natasha hummed noncommittally, the steady pace of her fingers dragging through Sharon’s hair constant and grounding.

“I didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye. She was my Aunt Peggy. It’s _not fair_.” 

A choked sob escaped her and with it the dam broke. The hot tears she’d refused to shed in front of the entire funeral party streamed down her cheeks as she clung to Natasha like an anchor in a storm. Her whole body shook and it felt like her breath was gone, leaving her gasping and panting in between bouts of crying.

 Everything she’d been bottling up since she was out on a mission and read the curt message _she’s gone_  came pouring out all at once. Natasha tightened her grip on Sharon’s hand as she talked her through it, quiet, soothing murmurs Sharon could barely hear. 

When Sharon eventually lifted her head from where she’d stuffed her face between the outside of Natasha’s thigh and the bedspread she saw that the fabric of Natasha’s dress clung to her leg, soaked through with tears.

“I’m sorry,” she said, voice croaky and nasally as she looked for the usual tissue box on the bedside table to try and pat some of it dry.

Natasha shrugged, pulling her up until Sharon’s head was leaning on her shoulder. She pressed a soft kiss to Sharon’s temple, a lingering, sweet pressure that Sharon leaned into, letting out a soft sigh.

“Natasha that’s designer you can’t just leave it like that.” Sharon sniffed wetly and moved to grab a tissue.

"It's fine. Right now we’re cuddling.” Sharon frowned but went easily when Natasha tugged her in. 

"Thank you." 

Natasha kissed her again, this time a light peck on the lips. 

"Anytime."

~~~~~~


End file.
